drabbles naruto
by Tenshii Hyuga
Summary: Des petits drabbles avec différents personnages de Naruto et/ou Boruto
1. déclaration

Naruto était en train de déguster tranquillement des ramens. Il adorait ça ! Une autre personne rentra chez Ichikaru : c'était Tenten.

\- Ohayo Naruto-Kun, toi aussi t'es venu manger des ramens ?

\- Oui… répondit le blond sans la regarder et tout en continuant à déguster ses ramens

Son cœur battait à mille allures. Il aimait la maîtresse d'armes de konoha. Il respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et cria :

\- JE T'AIME !

\- Moi aussi frère, répondit Kiba, mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin de le crier dans tout Konoha !

Tenten était déjà partie commander son repas…


	2. test

La famille Akimichi était autour de la table, pour déguster le fabuleux repas que prépara Karui. Alors qu'elle ramena tous les plats, Chôji, son époux et Chocho sa fille, étaient déjà installés prêts à tout engloutir.

Choji entama donc une discussion avec sa fille sur l'académie qu'il fréquenta à son âge.

\- Alors Chocho comment ça se passe à l'académie ?

\- Oh plutôt bien… Mais on a eu un Test surprise aujourd'hui fit la petite fille tout en commençant à manger son assiette.

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai vraiment été surprise !

Ses deux parents faillirent s'étouffer avec leur repas.


	3. utiles ?

Sakura et Hinata étaient assises sur la terrasse d'un café. Elles discutaient tout en prenant un café.

Elles virent au loin Sasuke et Naruto qui marchaient tout en discutant.

Alors que Naruto et son meilleur ami Sasuke se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'hokage, ils entendirent une voix les interpeller.

\- Sasuke-kun, Naruto ! fit la miss Haruno tout en remuant sa main pour leur faire un petit coucou

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes. Ils les saluèrent.

\- Vous prenez du bon temps alors ? Fit le blond

\- Oui Naruto-kun, Sakura m'a invité à prendre un café.

\- Ça fait du bien de sortir et profiter !

\- Oui… On est souvent envoyées en mission avec vous c'est fatiguant

\- Bah oui Hinata, on est envoyées car on est utiles !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, sur ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Les filles fermez les yeux

\- Pourquoi Naruto-kun ?

\- Fermez vos yeux vous verrez ensuite ! Fit l'Uchiwa

\- D'accord les garçons ! Fit Sakura

Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux toutes excitées, elles se faisaient tellement de scénarios dans leur tête, que ces quelques secondes où elles fermèrent les yeux leur parurent une éternité.

\- Vous voyez quoi ? Questionna Naruto

\- Rien firent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes

\- Et c'est justement à quoi vous servez durant nos missions ajouta le brun


	4. Perte de poids

Sakura était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Elle se dirigeait vers son terrain d'entraînement avec un large sourire.

En arrivant elle salua tout le monde, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tous remarquèrent sa bonne humeur ce matin-là.

\- Ohayo tout le monde !

\- Ohayo répondirent en chœur les garçons et leur senseï

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme lui fit remarquer le blond aux yeux azur !

\- Oui répondit-elle toute contente, j'ai perdu trois kilos

\- Oh c'est génial Sakura-chan, tu t'es enfin épilée ? La questionna l'Uzumaki avec la pose du « mec cool »

Trois secondes plus tard, Naruto était affalé inconscient contre un arbre se situant à quelques mètres d'eux.


	5. Les filles

L'équipe 10 était en train de s'entraîner comme à son habitude et les duos alternaient.

À ce moment précis, Ino s'entraînait avec son senseï et Shikamaru avec Chôji. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il pensait trop aux filles et à _cette_ fille. Elle lui hantait son esprit.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les filles. Elles étaient trop compliquées. À cette pensée, il soupira intérieurement. Il ne savait plus comment faire.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent l'entraînement, Chôji alla vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Dis Ino, qu'est-ce que veulent les filles ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien c'est simple ! elles veulent un gars super canon, un gars en qui elles pourront avoir confiance, et un gars drôle qui les fera rire. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais.

Chôji faillit tomber à la renverse pensant fortement que Ino n'était peut-être pas la fille à qui il fallait demander ceci.


	6. Mission difficile?

Shino et Kiba étaient sur le chemin du retour après un bon entraînement sur leur habituel terrain. Ils discutaient notamment de la dernière mission de Shino qui était « difficile » de laquelle il revint la veille dans la journée.

Kiba voulait tout savoir sur cette mission à Suna. Shino était parti avec Shikamaru et Neji pour l'accomplir.

Ils parlèrent notamment des ennemis qu'ils durent affronter !

\- Alors vous avez combattus combien d'ennemis ?

\- 0

\- Ok !


	7. T'as de beaux yeux

Saï et Sakura étaient sur la route. Ils venaient de revenir d'une mission et de rentrer tout juste à Konoha. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'hokage pour faire leur rapport.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, du beau temps et de la pluie. Saï avait cette habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand il leur parlait… C'était une bonne habitude d'ailleurs : bon garçon !

Soudain il s'arrêta net et tout excité !

\- Oh Sakura je viens de remarquer qu'il y' avait quelque chose de magnifique dans tes yeux !

\- C'est vrai ? Fit la rose tout en rougissant

\- Oui ! c'est super joli

\- Et c'est quoi ? S'empourpra Sakura

\- C'est.. ah… c'est mon reflet en fait, répondit le brun

La rose pleura intérieurement.


	8. Anniversaire

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour particulier : l'anniversaire de Chôji.

\- Ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon anniversaire Chocho, c'est que tu travailles bien à l'école.

\- Trop tard, je t'ai déjà acheté un tee-shirt

Le père de famille soupira désespéré.


	9. Question difficile

Inojin venait de rentrer chez lui discrètement. Il allait monter dans sa chambre mais ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon !

\- Inojin ? Cria Ino

\- Viens ici tout de suite !

Inojin rentra dans le salon et s'approcha de ses parents.

\- Passe ton dossier !

Le petit garçon donna son dossier à sa mère qui l'ouvrit. Ses parents frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en voyant ses notes !

\- C'est quoi ces notes ? demanda son père

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, le senseï il me pose des questions difficiles !

Le lendemain, Ino accompagna son fils à l'académie. Elle trouva le senseï et alla le voir !

\- Bonjour Shino

\- Bonjour Ino, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Alors comme ça tu poses des questions difficiles à mon fils ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Inojin, comment appelle-t-on l'arme d'un ninja ?

\- Tu vois maman, il recommence…

Ino faillit tomber, rattrapée par Shino de justesse.


	10. examens

Chocho se dirigeait vers l'académie avec son paquet de chips et vit Metal Lee marchant tête baissée, l'air blasé. Elle alla le rejoindre.

\- Bah alors Metal qu'est- ce qui se passe ?

\- On a un test de culture générale et j'aime pas les tests

\- Tu sais y' a une chose que je déteste encore plus que les tests !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quand le senseï les rend fit la jeune fille une tête dégoûtée


	11. heureusement

Tous les garçons, c'est-à-dire, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Lee et Saï étaient au restaurant en train de déguster de délicieuses grillades.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais notamment de la grande guerre terminée mais aussi la reprise de leurs missions et entraînements.

Puis, ils s'autorisèrent à vaquer leur discussion vers d'autres sujets plus « relaxes ».

Ils discutaient des filles, de certains couples formés ou encore de la bonne nourriture devant eux.

Soudain Kiba se mit à parler.

\- Eh les gars ! Je viens de penser à un truc !

\- Et c'est quoi ? Lui fit Naruto

\- Bah je pensais au fait qu'on ait de la chance de ne pas être nés en Chine !

Les garçons se regardèrent et ne comprirent pas où voulait en venir l'Inzuka. Ils le regardèrent et certains froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Le questionna Shikamaru qui même avec son Q.I de 200 ne comprit pas

\- Bah, parce qu'on parle pas chinois !

Tous les garçons tombèrent à la renverse.


	12. La perfection

Shino, Kiba et Hinata marchaient côté à côte.

Ils venaient de finir leur entraînement et rentraient ensemble.

Kiba était d'humeur joyeuse.

– Eh les gars ?

– Oui Kiba-kun ?

– Vous savez que vous avez frôlés la perfection ?

La Hyûga surprise mais heureuse, elle espérait que Naruto penserait de même d'elle.

– C'est vrai Kiba-kun ?

– Évidemment ! Vous passez près de moi

– Tais-toi Kiba, tu fais juste pitié là

La belle aux yeux nacres pleura intérieurement à cause de cette fausse joie.


End file.
